The Lullaby
by Twilightangel98
Summary: This is my first fan fic. It is about what I think Edward's lullaby is to Bella. Be nice, please, even though I can still take flames.
1. Bella's Lullaby

I know that there are different types of lullabies here but I really love this song and it's Twilight inspired music from The Mitch Hansen Band. It's called Lullaby

BPOV

I was bored and wanted to know something. I know that Edward always hummed my lullaby and once he played it on the guitar that I got from Renee that I got as a small gift that I've wanted ever since I was ten, but I've still never heard him sing it. I knew that it had to have words to it from the tune of it, but he never sung it. I wanted to know. My phone beeped and I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, love," Edward answered. "How are you?"

"Great. And you?"

"Lovely. I'm going to pick you up in few minutes so you can come over, okay? I won't be long"

"Wait…how did you know I wanted to come over?"

"Alice told me. Are you surprised? I doubt it."

"Okay, well, I'll see you soon. And I want to talk to you when you get here."

"Okay, love. Bye."

"Bye." After I hung up, I went upstairs to rest before Edward got here. I hoped that Alice didn't, and wouldn't, tell Edward what I wanted to ask him. I would feel embarrassed if she told him I wanted to talk to him about our lullaby. When he got here, we went up to my room for a while first. We stayed on my bed and stayed silent.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love?"

"How come you've never sung me my lullaby? I mean, I know that the real tune is with the guitar, but why won't you sing it to me?"

"You want me to?"

"So much."

"Okay, come with me."

We went to the car and headed to the house. When we got there, nobody was there. He led me to his room with his guitar in his hand. He made sit on the bed and said,"The only reason that I never sung it was because it wasn't perfected."

"But now it is?"

"It's been perfected for a few months," he admitted.

He began to play my lullaby, his hand and fingers moving swiftly among the strings. I still couldn't believe that if there were three people playing guitars, he only needed one. Then, he began to sing in the most beautiful voice I ever heard.

Being made of stone, will make you

strong

But I've been alone for oh so long

Then there you were in silent mind

And beauty that I thought I'd never

find

Something Strange is happening

And I don't know what to do

I haven't felt my heart beat in over 90

years

I love the way you look at me

When you're thinking no one else can

see

I feel like someone different when

you're near

So sleep now and hold me tight

Everything will be alright

Just lay down and rest your waery

eyes

Calm down, you're safe with me

I love you more than you can see

You need your rest and so I wrote you

this

Lullaby

Could someone who has a soul

Have such a hard time staying in

control

Eternity can a while

I'll miss the way you blush when you smile

Something Strange is happening

And I don't know what to do

I haven't felt my heart beat in over 90

years

I love the way you look at me

When you're thinking no one else can

see

I feel like someone different when

you're near

So sleep now and hold me tight

Everything will be alright

Just lay down and rest your waery

eyes

Calm down you're safe with me

I love you more than you can see

You need your rest and so I wrote you

This

Lullaby

Something Strange is happening

And I don't know what to do

I haven't felt my heart beat in over 90

years

I love the way you look at me

When you're thinking no one else can

See

I feel like someone different when

you're near

calm down, you're safe with me

I love you more than you can see

You need your ret and so I wrote you

this

Lullaby

When he finished, I was crying. "That was beautiful, Edward. Thank-you."

"No, Bella, thank-you."


	2. Bella's Life

**Okay, so some people wanted me to write more on this so here we go. Thanks for the reviews. Oh, and in this chapter, Bella sings! But what?**

Almost every night, Edward sang my lullaby instead of humming it. It was so amazing. Today, we went to the meadow and lay down on the cool grass. The sky was a rare clear light blue. The sun beat down on us and made Edward's beautiful skin shimmer like diamonds. I traced the patterns of once-used veins on his arm.

He chuckled. "Bella, when would understand that you're not good for me?"

Why would I think that?"

"Because it's true."

"I don't wanna argue on this. You're mine and there's nothing you can do about it," I stated.

He sighed and closed his eyes as I began to trace patterns on his perfect arm again. If only he knew what I could do. If only he could hear my voice. It's not as perfect as his, but it's good.

"Bella, can_ you_ sing?" he asked as if he could read my mind; which was impossible.

"Uh…I-I…um-well I don't mean I don't like to, but…Um," I stuttered like an idiot.

The blood rushed to my face which turned red as a tomato. I sighed and shrugged as an answer. Edward chuckled in response.

We laid there for about another hour until Edward decided it was getting late, and he needed to hunt. He drove me to his house, got the others and headed out. It was around two AM when I decided to sing to pass the time.

I went to the piano and began to play my song about my life: Twilight. **(AN: This song is called Twilight but it's by Vanessa Carlton.) **

I soon began to sing:

"_I was stained_

_With a role_

_On a day not my own_

_But as you walked into my life_

_You showed what needed to be shown_

_And I always knew_

_What was right_

_And just didn't know that I might_

_Peel away_

_And choose to see with such a different sight_

_And I will never see that sky the same way_

_And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday_

_And I will never cease to fly, if held down and_

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen_

_Twilight_

**(Music Break)**

_Never cared _

_Never wanted_

_Never sought to see what flaunted_

_So on purpose_

_So in my face_

_Couldn't see beyond my own place_

_And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold_

_But you taught me I could change whatever came_

_And I will never see the sky the same way_

_And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday_

_And I will never cease to fly if held down and_

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen_

_As the sun shines through_

_And pushes away and pushes ahead_

_It fills the warmth of blue_

_And leaves a chill instead and_

_I didn't know that I could be so blind to what is so real_

_But as illusion dies_

_I see there is so much to be reveled_

_And I will never see the sky the same way_

_And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday _

_And I will never cease to fly if held down _

_And I will always reach too high cause I've seen_

_Cause I've seen….twilight_

**(Music Break)**

_I was stained _

_With a role_

_On a day not my own_

_But as you walked into my life _

_You showed what needed to be shown_

_And I always knew _

_What was right_

_And just didn't know that I might_

_Peel away_

_And choose to see with such a different sight_

_And I will never see the sky the same way_

_And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday_

_And I will never cease to fly if held down and _

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen, cause I've seen_

_TWILIGHT…."_

I sighed as I finished. I smiled too. I was glad I let that out. I needed to.

I heard a melody a gasps behind me and I jumped. Then I turned around and almost screamed in surprise. The Cullens were standing a few feet away from me and their eyes were so wide they looked as if they were about to fall out of their sockets and their jaws were dropped.

I gulped. "Uh…hi?"

"I…thought…you ….couldn't….sing," they all whispered, loud enough for me to hear.

"Uh…yeah, 'bout that…I could. I just don't like to," I admitted.

"How come? You were amazing!!" Emmett yelled.

"You heard it all?"

"We came in right when you began to play," Jasper said.

"Oh," I murmured while blushing.

I was in Edward's arms in less than a second. "You were beautiful, love."

I smiled and kissed him passionately as everyone else left to leave us to ourselves-which was exactly what I wanted.

**I LOVE this song. To me, it does decribe Bella's life. R&R. If you want me to write more, plaese tell. I'll come up with something. It took me a little while to find out what Bella should sing because I wanted it to be on the piano. HEHE. :)**


End file.
